Information push has already become an extremely common method for information service in internet information communication. The main characteristic of information push is that there is no need for the receiving users to send a request, the push technology can transmit data promptly to clients, such as sending e-mails, pushing customized information and short messages.
With the coming of Self-media era (focusing on the user to release and spread internet information), a new application requirement for information push has been made: if the information published by the user could be pushed automatically and precisely to various internet information application platforms (such as E-commerce platform, recruiting platform, dating platform and industry application platform) and other requiring users, thus not only relieving various internet users from the distress of repeatedly publishing on various application platforms, but also significantly reducing information collection cost for various internet application platforms and repeated retrieval cost for relevant information requiring users. Also, it will be universally welcomed by information publishing users and requiring users.
However, compared with the traditional customized and non-customized information push, the new information push requirement not only needs preciser information push ability and better information push quality, but also needs to meet the well-timed push requirement of both structured information and non-structured information.
The present invention provides a precision push method for internet information to achieve the implementation of one-off publishing by users of various structured information and non-structured information, precisely and timely push these structured information and non-structured information to various relevant requiring application platforms and users.